Van Kleiss
Arch nemesis of Rex Salazar and Organization's most prominent nanite science for Grunts army technology Canon bio Van Kleiss was a scientist who was doing nanite research with Dr. Gabriel Rylander. When the Nanite Event occurred five years ago, Van Kleiss was in close proximity to the blast. Afterward, Van Kleiss presumably discovered that he was gifted with the ability to control abysus, infused with the nanites from the blast. However, Van Kleiss' nanites are not stable, and he requires a constant supply of active nanites to maintain his form Van Kleiss is cunning, clever, can be manipulative and try to seize opportunities to further his plans. He often tries to get anything that he could use to his advantage. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to what he wants, it is evident that if one does not comply with Van Kleiss' orders he will turn them to stone by draining their nanites for nourishment and put their petrified bodies in his "garden". Van Kleiss talks in a polite manner most of the time, even during battle or taunting his opponents. He will not hesitate to kill Pack members if they make him angry enough, seeing them merely as a means to an end. He has a bit of a humorous side to him shown in Leader of the Pack during his battle with Rex, where he stopped in mid-battle just to ask Rex why was he "taking out his frustrations on a wall". However, Van Kleiss' polite attitude is just a way to hide the darker side of his personality, and he it has been able to trick many people at first (including Rex, Bobo, Noah, and the U.N. delegates) before seeing his malevolent nature. He is shown to be an apt planner, secretly putting his nanite infused soil under the city to make himself as powerful as he is in Abysus as he attempts to take over the UN. He keeps a level head nearly all of the time, even in a situation when the odds are against him. He has a strong dislike toward Providence. He stated he does not like them meddling with his plans, however shows a polite attitude toward Dr.Holiday when she tries to keep Rex from starting a fight. Also, he does not like the fact that people see Providence as "saviors", while Van Kleiss sees himself as the true "savior". In the episode "Leader of the Pack", he purposely did not announce his arrival in New York City or about his diplomatic immunity, so that Providence would attack him and his henchmen, just for the purpose of humiliating them. Appearence in Ultima Van Kleiss would make appearence on the Ultima, he and his evil-nanite group, the Pack, would attack the Society to lure Rex and Trap him to get his Omega-1 nanite. it could be also, Van Kleiss developed a nanite armor for the Grunts troops with the ability to build their own weapons just like Rex does, only with more Lethal approach. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Inner Circle